User blog:Pit-Stain/*insert blog title here*
This "Pitty's *insert subject here*" slang is somewhat overused, therefore I tried coming with something fresh, but failed... What kind of blog is this, you ask? Trust me; it's anticlimactic. I'll just rate every Cytus song out there in quantities of hearts ❤ (maximum 5). Why am I doing this? Either I'm bored, or the 8.0 hype left a quasi-huge impact on me. "But Pit!" you protest, "You're just blatantly ripping-off Doc's Deemo rating blog!" Oh, did Doc rate charts too? 'Cause that's what I'll additionally do. :3 Without any further ado, let's get this completely uninspired blog started~ Everyone Turned A New Leaf To This One= Light up my LOVE Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ Ververg Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤ Ververg ver.B Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤ Chemical Star Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ Visions Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Les Parfums de L'Amour Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Retrospective Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ The Silence Song: ❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤ (it was a disappointment...) D R G Song: ❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Secret Garden Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤ Hot Air Balloon Song: ❤❤❤ Chart: ❤ |-|This Is Where Many Great Artists Debuted (ICE excluded...kinda)= Iris Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ Sanctity Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Sacred Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤ (how can Rayark miss such a great opportunity ;-;) Green Eyes Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ Nocturnal Type Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ (do you want to kill me now? C:) Precipitation series (both are too similar that I rated them concertedly) Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ Hard Landing Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ Entrance Song: ❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ Precipitation at the Entrance ver.A Song: ❤ Chart: ❤❤ Precipitation at the Entrance ver.B Song: ❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ |-|"HALCYOOOON" They Said= The Riddle Story Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤ (ANOTHER GREAT OPPORTUNITY RAYARK >.<) Libera Me Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤ COSMO Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤ (why 7.0...) Prismatic Lollipops Song: ❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Otome Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤ Spectrum Song: ❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Hellcyon Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤ (OP pls) The Black Di- *gets shot* Song: ❤ Chart: ❤ Saika Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤ Saika ver.B Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤ |-|Easy Start, Devilish End= Evil Force Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤ New World Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤ (the Deemo chart is miles better) Landscape Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ Future World Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Parousia Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤ (pls Rayark...) Skuld Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Darklucas (get it? no? ok...) Song: ❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Beyond Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Area184 Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Sweetness And Love Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤ |-|MILIIIIIIIIII= Holy NOT Song: ❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ (I'm surprised I wasn't killed until now) Dino Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ Meh-jestic Phoenix Song: ❤ Chart: ❤❤ Sleepless Jasmine Song: ❤❤❤ Chart: ❤ (this needs a remake...) CHOCOLOGICAAAAAAAAAAAAL Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤ Recollections Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ (still hesitating?) Total Sphere Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤ (freakin' grouped notes...) Just A Trip To Hell Song: ❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Zauberkugel Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Bioturdnic Song: ❤❤ Chart: ❤ |-|Wut? This Chapter Is Hated?= Dragon Warrior Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤ Selfish Gene Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Realize What? Song: ❤❤ Chart: ❤ Colorful Skies Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤ Miku-chan <3 Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ I Fail To See The Purity, The Bloodiness Is Visible Though... Song: ❤❤ Chart: ❤❤ Logical Steps Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤ (KILLER PLS) Niflheimr Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤ Old Gold Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ The Blocks We Loved Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤ |-|Amazing Chapter, Despite The Inclusion Of L= Black Lair Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ The Last Illusion Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ Kryptonite Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ (shuddup...) Eldora Abasolo Song: ❤ Chart: ❤ L2 - Ascension: Act 1 (Loneliness) Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ Eldred Abasolo, Eldora's Long Lost Brother Song: ❤❤ Chart: ❤ (confession: this is the worst chart ever) Gate of Expectancy Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Rainbow Night Sky Highway Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤ Quantum Labyrinth Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Musik Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤ Hercule Song: ❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Aquatic Poseidon Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ |-|The Chapter That I Initially Underestimated= Masquerade Song: ❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Her Sword Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Morpho Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ Clit (sorry...) Song: ❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ [[∅ (Slit) O|Clit'O'''ris (sorry...again)]] Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ [[∅ (Slit) I|Cl'I'tor'I'''s (I need a doctor...)]] Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Laplace Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ KZXDBHVKEFGHJSWRAGKBKAJEYBSVSKJAVB Song: ❤ Chart: ❤ (GET YOUR FREAKIN' SH*T TOGETHER KIRYU) Scherzo Song: ❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤ AXION Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤ Code 03 Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Reverence Song: ❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ |-|Ne-What?= Oriens Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ Hey Wonder Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤ Brionac Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ First G8 Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ Plankton Stahp... Song: ❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Qualia Song: ❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ I Like How This Song's Abbreviation Sums Up The Whole Song Song: ❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Warlords of Atlantis Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ To Further Dream Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ COMA Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Cytus Used To Be Supportive To Every Music Genre...Until The Gabbers Nation Attacked Song: ❤ Chart: ❤❤ |-|Ew...= Overrated? I Dun Care :3 Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ Halloween Party Song: ❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ You Know How There Are Indecipherable Cover Arts? Well, There's Also Indecipherable Titles Song: ❤❤ Chart: ❤❤ Sixty Nine Song: ❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Solar Wind Song: ❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Red Eyes Black Dragon Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤ I Cri... Song: ❤ Chart: ❤ (Kiryu...pls...) Set Free Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ ...Said Everyone On A Normal School Day Song: ❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Gaytorix (yes this is still a thing) Song: ❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤ |-|11/10, Outstanding As FFVI's Prologue= Process Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤ Endless Journey Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤ Shoot out Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ LNS OverPowered Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Blue Eyes White Dragon Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ Lightning Returns Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ Infernus Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤ God Song: ❤❤❤❤❤.....❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ Violet Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤ Where Can I Find The Closest Cliff? Song: ❤ Chart: ❤ (you're way better than this, Rabpit) |-|S Stands For Something Else...= "That's Racist!" Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤ Hisoka <3 Song: ❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Umbrellas Won't Help You Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Molto Allegro Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ What I Eat For Breakfast Song: ❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ "Shut up, white kid." Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤ Switchy Gone Chaotic Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ Outsider Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Dr. Breakfast Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ The Purified Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ |-|An Overrated Chapter That Was Inspired By An Uninspired Song= Lolicon Bait Song: ❤❤ Chart: ❤ Talk About Unique... Song: ❤ Chart: ❤ The Red Coronation Song: ❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤ Forbidden Codex Song: ❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Knight of Firmament Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Lord of Crimson Rose Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Inb4 The Anticlimactic Showdown Song: ❤❤❤ Chart: ❤ (again, the Deemo chart is miles better) It Is Fallen Indeed... Song: ❤ Chart: ❤ Lil' Wayne...I Mean, WYAN Song: ❤❤ Chart: ❤❤ (Deemo chart...) Remedy Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ |-|Chiptune OP= Theme of Kingdom No.8 Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ BEER Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ MACAROONS Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ Shotacon Bait...Except It Ain't A Bait Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ What Was That Show Called Again? Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ Yume Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Final Fantasy - Rayark Edition Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤ Hmm... Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ This Chapter Worships The Devil... Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤ Conflict series Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ |-|Time Wasters= Alive: Operators Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤ (lel...) Alive: Disaster Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Alive: Cytus Song: ❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Alive: The Silence Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ More Feels Than Chapter K Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤ See That, Eldora!? This Is How You Represent Loss! Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ "ZOMG CYTUS MAIN THEME" Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Q 2.0 Song: ❤❤ Chart: ❤ Alive: Buried Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤ "ZOMG MY FIRST TP100! MOM BRING THE CAMERA!" Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤... Category:Blog posts